Familiar Love
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: Just a simple day in the lives of Amy, John, and Ricky. :) Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm not exactly sure what this is... I started out writing a songfic, but I think this might actually bud into an interesting story. You know how it is when your fingers hit the keys and the words start to flow right out of nowhere, lol.**

**I have no idea the direction in which this story is headed... So buckle up, cuz it's gonna be a bumpy road lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Secret Life is all Brenda Hampton's, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- To Begin With...**

"Johnathan James Juergen's -Underwood, you get back here!" Amy Underwood screamed to her naked four year-old son, who'd escaped from her grasp just a few seconds ago. It was bath time, the worst time of the day for Ricky and Amy. For the first three years of his life, John had _loved _bath time, but now the young couple had to fight him every second of the way just to get him clean.

The toddler ran down the hallway, leaving wet footprints in his wake while his mother chased after him as quick as she could. Just as he turned the corner into the kitchen, Amy reached for him and missed him by a centimeter. John ran to the front door just in time for his father, Ricky to open it and scoop him up.

"Bath time?" The twenty year-old asked his wife with a smirk, throwing his child over his shoulder and laughing as he beat his fists on his father's back, trying to get down.

"Bath time," she replied with an exasperated sigh. Ricky laughed at his wife and carried his struggling four year old back to the bathroom, scolding him the whole way for not listening to his mother. Amy turned around and went to step back towards her living room, not watching her feet while she did so.

She slipped on the tiny metal _Hot Wheels_ car John had left on the floor, despite the fact that she'd told him to pick it up earlier, and swore out loud trying not to fall on her ass. She failed, however, and as she hit the floor tried to protect her fall with her hand, which slammed down directly on a pointy plastic T-Rex. The brunette swore aloud and brought her hand to her mouth so she didn't drip any of her blood on the kitchen floor that had been mopped the day before.

She rushed to the sink and turned on the faucet, thinking to herself that they never should have bought him those stupid toys in the first place, as she heard her husband yelling from the other side of their tiny two-bedroom condo that they'd recently moved into. They'd chosen to rent one next to Adrian and Ben, who'd finally gotten back together about a year ago and were surprisingly taking it slow, and who'd grown close with Ricky and Amy after the death of Jack Pappas and the suicide of Grace Bowman. "Are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine!" She yelled back, running the cool water over her wound and taking a sharp breath at the stinging pain she felt. The incision was tiny but deep, and Amy figured it would take about a week or so to heal. "I just slipped on one of John's toys that he _didn't _pick up like I told him to." She heard Ricky scolding John once again as she walked over to the first-aid kit in their living room and pulled out a band-aid.

She applied Neosporin to her cut and slapped the band-aid on, picked up her son's toys so that nobody else could get injured on them, and then went to help Ricky with John's bath.

An hour later, after John had been dressed, read to and put to bed, the young couple was laying down together in their bed, both exhausted but not quite ready to sleep yet, even though it was after eleven.

"How do you do it?" Amy asked, drawing circles on her husbands' bare abs with her nails that were still manicured from when her mother had taken her out last week.

"Do what?" He replied, gazing at her and smiling.

"Be so... perfect." She said, biting her lip and bringing her gaze up to meet his.

"Amy, I'm anything but perfect, I promise you."

"But you are," she began, letting her gaze drop again. "You have great grades and you've almost got your business degree a year earlier than you should. You go to school and work all day, then you manage to come home and take care of John even though he won't behave for me to save my life... And you do it all with a smile. You're just amazing. And I'm the luckiest girl in the world for getting to marry you."

"I do it all with a smile because I love it. Even though it's stressful, I have the best life a guy could ask for. And I wouldn't trade it for the world! Oh, and I'm the luckier one," he replied, kissing her lips and rolling on top of her. She giggled and shook her head, wrestling with him playfully.

"I love you," she whispered as things began heating up between the two. Ricky kissed, then bit her neck before replying.

"I love you too, sexy." He kissing her passionately and pulled her purple tank-top over her head.

She moaned as he started to touch her, feeling on top of the world even with the day she'd had, and she wondered how on Earth she'd gotten so lucky to be granted this wonderful life.

The couple made love until the early hours of the morning, when they collapsed and curled into each others arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

This was how a lot of days went in their family. Sometimes, days would be worse and Ricky and Amy would fight; and sometimes they'd be better, John wouldn't struggle with them and they'd get a great nights' rest. But it was always this. And they'd gotten used to it. Little did our favorite couple know, their lives were about to change drastically.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Like I said, I'm not sure where I'll take this... I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head right now... So I really need your cooperation. Review? c:**

**Leave guesses for what you think is going to happen or what you might like to see happen. I'm open to anything because, as I've repeated multiple times, I don't know where I'm going with this story...**

**Love you all! Yours truly,**

**Juliet (:**

* * *

_**Side-note: Did you guys hear that the show was getting canceled? D: Although I'm crushed, I can't say I blame them... It seems that their running out of ideas for our favorite characters and anything they do come up with just makes it seem like a sad little soap opera. :/ I'm not trying to say anything bad about the show, just that I really don't like the direction they've been heading in... Yeah.**_


	2. AN

**Hey guys! So I actually decided that I'm going to leave this a one-shot. :P I have no idea where I was going with it, and I want to try to focus on my story, _Can You Keep A Secret, _and maybe start a new story. :P Sorry if you got your hopes up for this. :P  
**

**Love you guys! (:**

**Love always,**

**-Juliet**


End file.
